Young, Stupid and in Love'
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [Implies JSR] Samantha divulges to her therapist the truth about her past continuation of 2.09 Moving On
1. Samantha Wallace

Dscmr- I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this fanfic, just the concept :)

Set during the Samantha's therapy session in Moving On. After she says 'I-I don't know'

* * *

'I...I don't know'. Tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

'I think you do, Samantha' Dr Smith told her. She could tell that Samantha had been reluctant to tell something, it was part of her job to see the signs. Of course, the doctor had her theories, but it was up to Samantha whether she told or not. She hoped she had finally made a break-through. 'You know nothing leaves this room'

'I know that' Samantha snapped, willing herself not to cry more. She got up from the couch and paced the room. Could she really trust this woman? She was friends with Jack, what if she told him? She hadn't told anyone, ever. She apologized for snapping at her. She was only doing her job.

'Okay, lets take it slowly. Why does the letter from Lianna make you sad?' Samantha looked at the letter again. It was still in her hand. She had read over it so many times that it was looking more worn by the minute. She sat back down. 'It makes me sad...because I've got one of these.' She looked to the doctor for a reaction. Nothing.

'You were adopted?'

'No..I, er, I've written one of these.' The doctor remained silent, allowing Samantha to divulge in her own time.

'I was eighteen. Young, stupid and in love...'

_Samantha Wallace sat in the doctor's waiting room. She hated these places. They always smelt like bleach and diseases. Or so she thought. She looked to the chair by her side. Usually her mom would be sat there, telling her stupid stories to take her mind off the smell. It was empty. She hadn't even told her mom she was going to the doctors. She was her own woman now. She was a married woman, no less. She had asked Paul to go with her, but he had to go to work._

'_I can't take a day off from the hospital to go with you to the doctors! Do you not want me to be pass my exams and be a surgeon?' he had said._

_Those words played around her mind. Maybe she was being selfish asking him to go with her. It was only the results from her check-up last week. She'd been feeling tired in the last few weeks, more than normal. She just put it down to her job, her studies and her husband, but she just wanted to be sure._

'_Mrs. Wallace' the tannoy announced. She rose from her seat and made her way through the door. She reached for the handle. _Why am I feeling so nervous?_ She asked herself. 'Doctor Forbes?'_

'_Hello Samantha' the brunette replied. She had a very soft voice that almost made you feel calm, very rare amongst doctors. 'Please take a seat'. Samantha had been going to Dr. Forbes since she was a child. She had short brown hair and nice smile. She only looked to be in her thirties, if that. 'So how are you feeling?'_

'_You tell me' Samantha giggled. 'I'm still tired, but other than that...fine as far as I know.'_

'_Well, we've got the results back from your blood tests..'_

'_...and...'_

'_Samantha, you're pregnant! Congratulations!'_

'_I'm...what?' _

'_You're pregnant'_

_Samantha was in shock. Pregnancy hadn't even factored into why she was feeling so run-down. 'How far?' _

'_Well, we can't find that out from a blood test, but Dr. Monroe down the hall has an ultra-sound scanner which can attain that information. I asked ahead for her to keep this time open, in case you wanted a scan right away. Do you want me to go ask her?'_

_None of the words had registered. Samantha had always dreamed of having a baby, someone she could spoil and love more than she could imagine. She had always imagined a little girl dressed in frilly white dresses looking back at her with a gummy smile. From the age of 8, she'd always decided her daughter would be called Grace. She just wasn't expecting Grace to come so soon. She and Paul had only been married 9 months. What about school? And work? We don't even have enough room for a baby in the apartment!..._

'_Samantha? Do you want to me set up your scan?' _

'_Er.. Yes please'_

'_Okay, ill be back in a moment' Dr. Forbes couldn't tell if it was just shock from the news, or if it was horror. 'Everything's going to be alright, you know?'_

'_I know, I just...I'm having a baby!' Dr. Forbes left the room for a moment while she went to Dr. Monroe. _

'_You ready?' She asked when she opened the door. Samantha had her hand resting on her stomach. _

_She followed the doctor to a room 3 doors down. _

'_Dr. Monroe, this is Samantha. Samantha; Dr. Monroe.' Dr. Forbes introduced. They shook hands. 'Congratulations, how about we take a little look?' Samantha nodded and climbed up onto the bed._

'_I'll leave you two alo-' _

'_No, please stay' Samantha asked her doctor. She didn't want to do this alone. Dr. Forbes nodded and took Samantha's hand. _

'_Okay, I'm just going roll up your top. The gel might be a little cold' Samantha braced herself_. This is a joke isn't it? I bet my mom set this up to teach me a lesson...but the scanner is rolling around my stomach..._ Dr. Monroe was talking and pointing at the screen, but Samantha didn't register. 'That's your daughter, Miss Wallace'_

'_My-my daughter?' _

'_Mm-hmm, it's a girl' the doctor confirmed. Dr. Forbes was squeezing her hand. 'I'd say she's at...12 weeks' _

12 weeks...That's 3 months..._Samantha thought back, _oh yeah, I remember now._ Her cheeks blushed a little. _


	2. Telling Paul

_Still in a daze, Samantha drove herself home. The printed off picture of the baby on the passenger seat. _

_She let herself in and sat on the couch, staring at the picture. _That's my baby...I'm gonna be a mom!_ A smile played across her lips. _How am I gonna tell Paul? He's going to be so excited!_ Scenario's replayed through her mind of how she could tell her childhood sweetheart. She finally decided on a romantic candle-lit meal. _

_She made her way back into her car and to the store to collect the ingredients for Paul's favourite meal: Chicken New Yorker. _

_Walking through the aisles, she came across the baby clothes. Spotting a tiny pair of pink booties, Samantha couldn't help but pick them up and stroke the soft velour texture. An older woman reached past her to retrieve some baby-grows. _

'_I'm having a baby' Samantha told the stranger _

'_Congratulations!' The woman exclaimed. 'My daughter's just had a little boy, what are you having?' _

'_A girl' she replied with a huge smile._

'_Aww! Do you have any names?'_

_Not taking her eyes from the booties in her hand, 'Yeah, Grace Louise Wallace' _

'_That is gorgeous!' The woman told her, placing a hand on Samantha's arm._

'_Well, good luck with everything' _

'_Thank you' Samantha shouted back as the woman was walking away. _

_The candles were lit, the wine was poured (One glass for Paul and a glass of Grape juice for Samantha), and the meal was cooking nicely. Samantha had changed into a white summer dress and was applying lip-gloss when she could hear Paul's keys turning in the lock. She quickly put the gloss back into her back and straightened out her hair. _

'_Sammy?' Paul called when he opened the door. She hated it when he called her Sammy, but whenever she told him, he just said he was joking, and that she was too sensitive._

_Through gritted teeth, she called back 'In here' _

'_Why's it so dark?'_

'_Cos I'm making us a romantic meal' _

'_Cant we have a romantic meal with the lights on? Anyway, I've just finished a 7 hour shift at the hospital, I'm more in the mood for a beer and ESPN' _

But I've tried so hard_. He could be a really insensitive sometimes, but he was a sweetie more often than not. 'I've got something important to tell you though, and I've made you your favourite'_

'_Spaghetti Bolognese?' _

'_No...I thought it was Chicken New Yorker...' Samantha said, a little deflated _

_Paul scoffed, 'Chicken New Yorker? You're joking! You know after that meal we had in that restaurant that I can't stand it. Or you should do...' _

_Samantha looked down to the floor. 'I-I'd forgotten'_

'_So you've just wasted what little money we've got on a meal I don't like?' _

'_Don't be like that, Paul' _

'_Don't tell me what to be like, Samantha! I've just come home from a 7 hour shift at the hospital, what have YOU done today?' He scolded_

'_I've been busy making this meal to tell you something important!' Samantha shouted back_

'_Don't shout at ME!'_

'_I'm not shouting' Samantha calmed herself. She didn't want to fight with him, today of all days _

'_What's this news then?' Paul asked, turning the lights on, making a point of sitting down at the table and looking to his young wife. She would have been happy with the act, if he didn't have such an impatient look on his face. _

'_I don't want to tell you like this'_

'_Just tell me, Samantha' _

'_Okay...' She said sitting down across from him. 'As you know, I went to the doctors today 'cos I've been so tired and worn out and I got the results from my blood tests...'_

'_...and? I've got a game on in 10 minutes' he said, checking his watch._

Well let me speak!_ She thought. 'I'm pregnant' _

_Silence._


	3. Didnt quite take it to plan

'_Did you hear me Paul?' Samantha asked. He hadn't moved, even blinked since she'd blurted out the truth._

'_You're pregnant?' _

_She nodded. _

'_How? When?'_

'_I'm three months gone with our daughter' She smiled, hoping to get one out of Paul too. _

'_But I'm always careful'_

'_It happens' _

'_Well it doesn't happen to me!' Paul got up abruptly and paced the kitchen. ' It's you! You've done this! You don't want me to be successful! You want me to be the househusband who stays home with the kids while you go off to work...' _

'_That's not it Paul! I didn't plan this! She was a surprise to me too'_

'_I don't believe you. I thought you... used stuff too'_

'_I do' _

'_Well, you can't be honey' He snapped sarcastically. _

'_Paul! I'm always careful, the condom must have broke or something' _

'_Don't lie to me!' _

'_I'm not lying!' Samantha got up from her seat_

'_I didn't do this! It's you!' He moved closer to his wife. 'You don't want me to be a successful doctor, do you? ADMIT IT!'_

'_Paul, calm down, you're scaring me'_

'_Don't tell me what to do, bitch' He slapped Samantha. She fell to the floor, not before hitting her head on decorated table. _

_She was shocked. _

_She held her head as she edged herself away from her maniacal husband. Samantha couldn't believe it. Her husband, father of her daughter just hit her. She always vowed that if anyone hit her, she'd be out of the door as fast as she could run. _He's just shocked_; she tried to reason with herself. _

'_Get up!' He shouted. _

_Samantha turned her head away. _

'_GET UP!' He repeated, louder._

_She looked into his eyes, hoping he'd see how scared and hurt she was. But it wasn't the Paul she loved looking back at her._

'_Don't ignore me!' Paul kicked. His sneakers connected with Samantha's stomach. _

'_Nooo!' She shouted. 'Don't hurt my baby!' He kicked again. _

_The pain Samantha was experiencing was over whelming. Emotionally and physically. _

_Paul sweeped everything off the table. All her hard work was strewn upside down across the floor. A knife slid its way towards her. _

_She reached out._

_Tears filled her eyes and rolled own her cheeks as she rose from her foetal position on the tiled floor. With one hand cupping her stomach she held the knife towards Paul. _

'_Oh, so you're KILL me now?' _

'_If I need to, and don't think I wont' She replied. _

_Samantha was shocked at how calm and in control her voice sounded. It was tinged with fear and sadness, but there was no doubt that she wasn't being serious. She edged her way around the table, still aiming the knife at her soon-to-be VERY ex-husband. _

_With large, slow steps, she made it to the door. Her back was against it as reached for the handle._

'_You don't know what you've done' the door popped open and Samantha was gone. _

_All she wanted to do was crumple to floor, but she had to get to the hospital to save her baby. A few neighbours were standing in the hall, drawn to the commotion. _

'_Help me' Samantha pleaded. They ran to her and helped her to the hospital._


	4. I wanted to help'

'_Hello Mrs Wallace I-' The doctor started _

'_It's Miss Spade' Samantha corrected. She was determined that Paul was out of her life, and her child's forever. 'I'm sorry. Is there anyone you would like us to phone for you?' Samantha thought about it. She wanted nothing more than to be rocked and told everything was all right, but no one she could think of would do it. _

_Her mom would be too preoccupied with ' told you so's'. _

'_No, I'm fine' she rested a hand on her belly, 'We're fine'_

'_I'm sorry miss, but we were unable to save your baby. You suffered to many blows to your abdomen, which harmed your baby. There was nothing we could do.' _

_Samantha looked down and stared at her stomach. Bruises had started to appear from Paul's kicks. _He killed my baby_. She thought. _

'_Are you sure there is no one we can call, miss?' _

_She shook her head. 'Just the police'_

Tears were streaming from her eyes.

Her new mascara had made tract marks down her cheeks while a tissue had been ripped to pieces and was scattered across the floor.

'I wrote my baby a letter to apologize.'

'It wasn't your fault'

'Wasn't it? I loved him and he killed our child. I left her vulnerable. I couldn't protect her and she died'

'What happened to Paul?' The therapist asked.

'I don't know and I don't care. He was charged with domestic abuse and homicide, and I rebuilt my life. I carried on with school, and work, and joined the FBI. I wanted to help other women who had ... experienced what I had, and I have.'


End file.
